Blue (MM)
Blue is one of the marriage candidates in Harvest Moon: Magical Melody. Basic Info :Blue is a new character, debuting in Harvest Moon: Magical Melody. He resembles Gray, precisely his Harvest Moon 64 role; he is a curt, standoffish farmer who works with animals, and requires time to warm up to the player. : In-Game Description: : Ellen's cousin who works at the Blue Sky Ranch. He's very hard working and toils in the pastures. First Meeting :Blue can be met in any of his usual locations immediately after Ellen and Hank's introduction (a scene activated by walking into the Blue Sky Ranch shop for the first time). :"Pop Hank in the shop? Ask Ellen about him. I don't want to chit-chat." Location/Schedule *Inside the Blue Sky Ranch shed. *Inside the Blue Sky Ranch barn. *Inside the Blue Sky Ranch shop. *Outside in the Blue Sky Ranch field. *Inside Moonlight Cafe. Likes and Dislikes Any type of sweet Quotes :0 heart line: "You can't raise animals without a barn. If you're going to raise chickens, buy a coop." :1 heart line: "Forgetting to feed chickens and cows leave you without eggs and milk." :2 heart line: ''" On nice days, take the animals out for gazing. But let the chickens back in the coop or they won't lay eggs."'' :3 heart line: "Try and stay with the dogs as much as you can. They get lonely. Oh, and don't feed them any onions." :4 heart line: :5 heart line: "There's no limit to people's desire. When they get one thing they start wanting the next new thing. I think that's why we're able to hang tough..." :6 heart line: "I think having goals in life is important. But I don't know about being swayed by those goals." :7 heart line: "I plan to make the ranch bigger and raise many animals. Your farm won't stand a chance." :8 heart line: "You've got quite a bit of spirit. At first I thought you'd leave right away, but you surprised me." :9-10 heart line: "Are you...having some kind of trouble? I'd like to be of some help. I find myself always thinking about you." Festivals :Star Festival: Summer 7th :Leave your house and Blue will be outside your door (if he likes you the most out of all the guys). The following conversation takes place: :Fireworks: Summer 24th :When you arrive at Moonlight Beach, talk to everybody present in order to instigate the scene. Blue will walk over to stand beside you before the fireworks start (but only if he's the one who likes you the most), and will silently watch the fireworks with you until the festival ends. :Moon Festival: Fall 9th Gift Events :Gift events activate when you leave your house in the morning after getting Blue to a number of hearts. *'2-Heart Gift:' Good Milk :"Good morning. :My cow can give me this kind of milk now. Please take some if you'd like. :Well... see you later." *'5-Heart Gift:' Sapphire Brooch :"Hey you. :Do you dislike this kind of thing? If you like, please take some. :I happened to find some rare stones. :I thought this would look good on you. :Well... see you later." Musical Note :Blue provides you with the 90th musical note, "Cowboy", when he brings you a gift for building his friendship level up to 2 hearts. :Note Description: "A hard-working young man. But that smile he makes is priceless. Is his hat a special message*?" :: * The "USI" on Blue's hat is "USHI" romanized improperly. '' :: ''"Ushi" is romanized Japanese for "cow" ("牛"). Additional Information *Blue heavily resembles Gray from six other Harvest Moon games, with an almost identical appearance, personality, and job. Category:Harvest Moon: Magical Melody Characters Category:Harvest Moon: Magical Melody Bachelors